


The Little Things

by RationalCashew



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalCashew/pseuds/RationalCashew
Summary: Fluffy McFlufferton struck again.Post-case stargazing. MSR. Somewhere in S7.





	The Little Things

Somewhere a cricket chirped. Somewhere else another nocturnal insect made a noise. Still, from another undisclosed place, a third type of indiscernible insect made yet another call to its kind.

Somewhere in the middle of the surprisingly cold Arizona desert, Fox Mulder was lying on a blanket, staring up at the stars next to a completely zonked out Dana Scully.

They’d come out here on a case which, once again, had them no closer to the truth nor to the answers they sought than the case before it. Once again, they solved the case and it was a shitty human doing shitty things to other humans. But, he’d heard that the desert sky was something to behold and, somehow, he’d not taken the time to properly observe it. For a man who spent the majority of his life looking to the heavens, Mulder was completely aware of the irony.

So, he brought her out here to stare at the wonder of the infinite universe around them from their tiny blip of an existence.

And, she’d fallen asleep.

He couldn’t really complain, though. She was using his shoulder as a pillow and his jacket as a blanket. And, he _did_ have his arms around her, holding her securely in place.

Could they have flown back to D.C. and spent the night in one of their beds, cuddled together like this? Sure. But, if they’d gone back to D.C. like she’d wanted, they wouldn’t have this moment.

Or, rather, _he_ wouldn’t have this moment.

Mulder watched the crystal clear sky in awe with the love of his life—although, he’d yet to say that to _her_—cuddled into him. A shooting star cut through the scene above him. If he’d blinked, he’d have missed it. He couldn’t help but smile.

Too bad she was sleeping.

How perfect would that have been?

As if hearing his silent inquiry, the universe responded with another. And, another. And, another.

“Scully,” he whispered.

“Mmm,” was the only sound from her as she cuddled impossibly closer. He couldn’t help but grin.

“Scully,” He said again, slightly louder this time. Mulder really didn’t want her to miss this.

“Hmm?”

This time, she sounded a little more awake.

“Look,” he whispered. She tilted her head sleepily in time to see another shooting star. He smiled at her and she smiled back before settling back into place. “Make a wish, Scully.”

“Mm. I don’t need to,” she said quietly, her breath tickling his ear, and pressed a quick kiss to his jaw before putting her head back on his shoulder.

Mulder grinned to himself. Time seemed to stand still. For once, all the pressing concerns that seemed to vie for their attention on a daily basis didn’t matter. The job they had waiting for them back in D.C. didn’t matter.

_This_ was all that mattered.


End file.
